New Year's Touch
by Aquamirra.chan
Summary: ONESHOT. A New Year's festival is thrown. Hinata only wants to do one thing on New Year's eve, spend time with Naruto. However it looks like she wont be able to since he keeps leaving her alone. Yet it looks like Naruto has something on his mind...


A/N: Hey Peoples!!! Well I hope you like this, it's my first oneshot. Oh I wanted this to be a party instead of a festival but since I don't know what time period Naruto takes place, I kind of have to assume that CDs and music like rap or rock don't exist…sigh. Well read and enjoy

Note: there are multiple pairings like Sas x Sak, but Nar X Hin are the main ones and this takes place _after_ Naruto shipuuden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narruto, I want to though.

**Begin**

There was not a cloud in sight and the bright full moon helped light up the sky. Hinata slowly walked down the streets of Kohona. Lanterns were everywhere and kids were running around. Shops had special discounts and sellers tried selling their goods. Hinata looked around. Everyone was in robes (**A/N: I don't know what the men wear so I call it robes**) and kimonos. She herself was wearing a lavender one. Everyone looked so pretty. Everything was so colorful. Hinata reached the end of the road and sat down on a bench. She was on the side of the gates of Konoha; dances were to be held there.

Hinata sighed. There was only one thing she wanted to do for New Years. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to spend time with him? She wanted to be with him for New Year's. That's all she wanted to be with the one she loved, Naruto Uzumaki. She just wanted to be with him. Hinata looked around. Many people her age seemed to have dates. She was the only one sitting alone. People where laughing and dancing. Music filled the air; more people came to the gates of Konoha. They were all having a good time; everyone except for her.

What was she going to do if he did walk up to her? What would she do if he asked her to go on a date with him? Why was she so shy? Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Hinata stared at people who passed by her. They looked happy, they were enjoying themselves. Hinata looked at the ground. How could Naruto know what she wants if she can't even talk to him without stuttering? Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone was sitting next to her.

"It's nice out tonight dattebayo."

Hinata jumped and realized that Naruto was sitting next to her. He was in an orange robe and he was looking up at the sky.

"N-Narrator-kun!" Hinata stammered. "I didn't see you. You startled me."

"Huh? Sorry about that." Naruto smiled. "Why are you sitting all alone?"

"…I…don't know."

"Well come on, lets look around dattebayo."

Naruto took Hinata's wrist and pulled her to feet. Then he led her to the streets of Konoha. Hinata looked around. Everything was so lively and pretty. She looked at Naruto who was walking next to her. Hinata blushed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. There was awkward silence. Hinata didn't want to bore Naruto so she tried to think of a good conversation but came up with nothing.

After ten minutes of doing nothing but walking, Naruto sighed. Hinata looked at the ground. She knew he was bored but she didn't want him to leave. Suddenly Naruto pointed straight ahead, his mouth was open and he looked shocked.

"Hold on!" Naruto called as he ran straight head.

Hinata looked closely to where he pointed. She saw him talking to Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was blushing and Temari was laughing. Hinata sighed once more; Narrator had left her

Alone…

* * *

**Next**

Hinata was sitting in front of a store. She brought some ramen (not Ichiraku's Ramen). As she sipped it down, she thought of relaxing things were. Hinata put the bowl down. Things would have been better if Naruto was around though. Hinata sighed and started to head toward the gates of Konoha again.

"Hinata-chan!!"

Hinata turned around and saw that it was Naruto. He ran up to her and smiled. Hinata blushed but she smiled back.

"Sorry for leaving you like that." Naruto replied. "It's just that I had to tease Shikamaru. I knew he and Temari were going to get together one day."

"I see." Hinata whispered.

"So is there anything you really want to do?"

"…not really, but we can do what ever you like."

Naruto thought for a moment but his thoughts were interrupted when Kiba tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba called. "Anyway Naruto, all the guys are having an arm wrestle tournament. We're going to see who has the strongest arm. Come on!"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm leaving Hinata

Alone…

* * *

**Arm Wrestle**

There were two finalists left. Naruto and Sasuke. They stared at each other in anger. They were determined to win. Hinata stood by Naruto's side and Sakura stood on Sasuke's.

"Alright!" Tenten called. "Begin!!"

The boys tightened their grip and started pushing as hard as they could. Their hands didn't budge. They were evenly matched. Naruto and Sasuke continued to stare at each other.

"Give it up." Naruto smiled as sweat dripped down his face. "I won't let you win."

"Don't get cocky." Sasuke responded as sweat dripped down his.

"COME ON SASUKE!!!" Sakura cheered. "Go Go GO!!

"Don't give up Naruto." Hinata called.

The girls continued to cheer, but it was still a tie between the boys. Finally, after 15 minutes, Neiji called it a tie. However Naruto and Sasuke still didn't move. People sighed and started to leave. Soon the only people watching them were Hinata and Sakura.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sakura called. "I do something special for you if you win."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. Sakura leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. Suddenly steam blew out of Sasuke's nose and he pushed as hard and as fast as he could against Naruto's hand. Naruto's hand almost hit the table but he stopped it just in time.

"Nanni (what)!!!" Naruto yelled out. "Sakura! What did you tell him?!"

"Oh don't worry about it." Sakura smiled as she blushed.

Hinata covered her mouth. She didn't want Naruto to lose but she didn't know what to say that would cause him to match Sasuke's "new" strength. She thought real hard and came up with something.

"Naruto, if you lose then you might not be able to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar tomorrow!" Hinata called.

Suddenly steam blew out Naruto's nose and he pushed his hand right back to upward position.

"Sasuke," Sakura called.

"Ichiraku's Ramen Bar," Hinata called.

Naruto's and Sasuke's hand didn't move. Sakura stared at Naruto and Hinata in confusion. She thought to herself and then laughed.

"Naruto," Sakura called. "Wow, I never would have thought that you and Hinata are going out."

Hinata yelped and turned away. Naruto looked at Sakura then cringed, which caused him to lower his guard. Sasuke took advantage of that and slammed his hand down. The force was so strong and so sudden that Naruto fell off his chair. Sasuke was victorious. Sakura laughed and clapped her hands. She held Sasuke arm and left an embarrassed Naruto and Hinata

Alone…

* * *

"**Deep" Conversation**

"Anon…good job." Hinata whispered.

"It was an embarrassing loss though." Naruto sighed.

"You tried you're best and that's what matters."

Naruto smiled. Then there was awkward silence again. Naruto and Hinata were sitting down against a wall on the side of buildings of Kohona. Hinata thought of things to say but once again she couldn't think of anything. Naruto stared at the sky. Hinata looked at him, then at the ground. Why would he go out with her? She couldn't even start a good conversation with him.

They sat at the bench for awhile. Couples by; they held hands and they were laughing. Naruto looked at them then at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked away. She couldn't even face him. Naruto could never go out with someone like her. It just wouldn't work out. Naruto must have been pushing himself to stay with her. Hinata opened her mouth to say something. No sound came out. It was like her voice box abandoned her. He was going to leave any second now.

"It's a nice night tonight dattebayo." Naruto called.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled. "The stars are really pretty."

"Yeah, they seem brighter than usual."

Once again there was silence. Naruto stopped looking at the sky and looked at the village square. Naruto sighed and got up. Hinata looked up at him. She wasn't expecting him to return. Why would he? He's completely bored when he was around her. Hinata waved at him in sadness. Naruto gave her a quick smile then he ran up to Neiji and Tenten, leaving a sad Hinata

Alone…

* * *

**New Year's**

It was 11:30. Hinata watched Sasuke and Sakura slow dance. Temari was trying to pull Shikamaru to the dance floor but he wouldn't budge from his seat. Naruto looked like he was having a deep conversation with Neiji, Shino, and Kiba. Tenten looked upset; it was probably because she really wanted to dance with Neiji.

Hinata slowly got up. She was feeling lonely and she felt that there was no point in her being around. Hinata looked at Naruto once more and turned around. There was no hope. Even though she could never give him up, she would have to move on.

"Happy New Year's Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. "I guess we'll only be friends."

Hinata started to walk down the bright and lively streets of Kohona. Hinata looked at the ground. She was upset how things went. She had a chance to hang out with Naruto, talk to him but she blew it. It wasn't anyone's fault except for hers.

"Hinata!"

Hinata didn't stop. She continued to walk away. She just wanted to go home. That's all she wanted. Someone held onto her wrist. Hinata stopped and turned her head. It was Naruto. Hinata blushed and turned away. Her short black hair slid down her face.

"N-Naruto-kun, let…let me go." Hinata pleaded.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he loosened his grip.

"Home."

"Huh? Already? It's not even midnight."

"I want to go home."

"…I was hoping to talk to you."

Hinata looked at him in sadness. She blushed and gave him a small smile. Naruto smiled back.

"You should know by now that I have nothing to say." Hinata whispered. "We could even hold a five minute conversation."

"…I think that there are a lot of things that you want to say. It's just that you're so shy that you don't want to say it."

Hinata looked at him. Did he really want to talk to her? Did he want to spend time with her? Did he want to be with her for New Year's? Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto pulled her a little closer to him.

"So, you'll come with me?" Naruto asked.

"Hai (yes)." Hinata smiled. "Hai!"

Naruto jumped up and Hinata followed. The cool wind blew in her face. As they jumped from building to building Hinata couldn't help but wander where Naruto wanted to go. Finally, Naruto came to a halt. They were standing on the hospital roof. Hinata walked over to the fence and leaned against it. She gasped in delight as she saw all the lights of Kohona. The whole village seemed to sparkle. She saw people walking around but they were so small that they looked like little colored dots.

"It's so pretty." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered as he walked up to her. Hinata didn't realize that he wasn't talking about the village.

Once again silence. Hinata continued to press her forehead against the fence as she gazed at Konoha. Naruto leaned on the fence and looked at Hinata. Five minutes of silence went by.

"Hinata? Why are you so shy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him and blushed.

"I…I don't know." Hinata whispered. "…why?"

"I want to get to know you more, but you're so shy I can't really…I feel like there so much about you that I don't know."

"You…want to know me more?"

"Yeah Dattebayo."

"Anon…I…don't know where to start."

Naruto gave her a warm smile. A cool breeze blew around them. Even though Hinata was in a kimono, she was still cold but, his smile seemd to warm her up

"Why…what made you…like me?"

Hinata burned up. She knew she was red to the point it looked like she couldn't breathe. Narrator started to laugh.

"Anon, what makes you…ask that?" Hinata squeaked.

"Hahaha, I knew for awhile." Naruto confessed. "I was actually waiting for you to say something but I had a feeling that you'd keep it to yourself for awhile…or you'd just not tell me at all."

Hinata gave him a small smile. Why did she like him? Was it because he was charming, in a weird way? Was it because he was cute?

"Maybe it's because…I admire your confidence and determination." Hinata whispered. "You're always working hard and you never give up. I guess it's because you inspire me so much."

Hinata looked away feeling embarrassed. He was probably cringing at her. Naruto looked at her and sighed. He reached out his hand, took her chin, and pulled her face toward his.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled. "You don't need to be shy around me."

Hinata looked at his sky blue eyes. They were sincere and they were warm. Hinata couldn't take her eyes off them. It was like she was in a daze.

"Do you know why I fell for you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata shook her head. She heard people cheering. It must have been New Year's. She heard people start a count down.

_Four_

"You always believed in me." Naruto whispered. "No matter what the situation was, you always believed in me."

_Three_

"Hinata,"

"Hai?"

_Two_

"Thank you." Naruto whispered.

_One_

Naruto gently pulled Hinata's chin toward his face. He pressed his lips against hers. Hinata's eyes were wide open. She was shocked that Naruto, her Naruto, the Naruto she always loved, was kissing her, one New Year's. Hinata slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!

Naruto slowly pulled away from Hinata. She looked at him and let a small laugh. She got what she wanted. All she wanted was to be with him.

"Happy New Year's dattebayo." Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata closed her eyes and absorbed all his warmth. He was so warm that she couldn't help but smile. He was so comfy.

"Happy New Year's Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hinata gazed at him once more, reached up and kissed him again. As they kissed each other, she realized just how happy Naruto made her feel. She was so glad to know that Naruto didn't want her to be

Alone on New Year's...

A/N: End. Wow, I think that Naruto and Hinata are so hard to pair up. They're complete opposites so it makes things even harder (but hey opposites attract). I hope I didn't make the characters out of range too much. It took me forever to think of the last part. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Like I said it's my first one…- thanks for reading!!


End file.
